Rumour Has It
by sassaricando
Summary: Como Jacob se depara com o maior furo de sua carreira estudantil.


**A/N**: Pois é, minha gente, podem sentir pena de mim por não ter vida social. Essa ideia me veio em mente ouvindo Adele, música título dessa bagaceira.

Espero que gostem.

PS: Eu ainda estou escrevendo a outra baixaria, não se preocupem. Tenho tempo vago para vender, leiloar e enriquecer.

Comentem, nem que seja para mal dizer o Lula sobre a tal da bolsa escola, influenciando pessoas como eu a escrever (um programa criado por Ruth Cardoso que ele só se deu ao trabalho de dividir pra tentar conquistar, mas que seja) e a tal da inclusão virtual. Gosto de opiniões, até das piores. XoXo

**Tenho Glee não tá, galere? Ryan Murphy faz o favor de jogar isso na minha cara a todo episódio que ela faz alok e escreve no barato de alguma droga.**

* * *

><p>Rumour has it<p>

"Hey para todos! Meu nome é Jacob Ben Israel e eu estou aqui para atualizá-los sobre os últimos acontecimentos desde as férias no Mckinley. Com toda a fofoca que vocês sonham em saber e só eu posso contá-los!"

Depois de uma leve discussão com seu cameraman, Jacob seguiu pelos corredores a fim de entrevistar os alunos do Mckinley. Até ver um imenso cartaz que parabenizava o coral da escola.

"Começaremos divulgando os segredos do pessoal do Glee Club, continuem conosco para saber notícias em primeira mão."

O rapaz judeu andou, seguido por seu colega com a câmera até o casal de asiáticos que estava tendo uma pequena discussão no meio dos corredores.

"Vamos espiar sobre o que rola nessa fofoca." Sussurrou para seus espectadores. A câmera focou-se em um close nos dois.

"Posso saber por que você fez isso, Mike? Qual é o seu problema com a Rachel?" A gótica gritou para seu dançarino, despreocupada em abafar sua voz ou disfarçar sua fúria.

"Tina, vamos lá! Eu sou amigo do Finn e isso que ela está fazendo com ele é ridículo! Tudo bem que ele pode ser devagar e ter as pernas paralisadas, mas ele é meu cara ainda." O dançarino respondeu se defendendo, mas seu argumento pareceu despertar mais ainda a fúria de sua, até então, namorada.

"Você é estúpido, Michael! Nunca imaginei que iria ouvir algo tão baixo vindo de sua boca! Está tudo acabado entre nós!" A ex disse para seu antigo príncipe e atual sapo e virou-se para executar sua saída dramática.

"Tina, você não me entendeu, volta aqui! Droga!" Falou o asiático, quente em seus calcanhares.

"Ora, ora, meu caros espectadores e amigos! Acabamos de presenciar um rompimento ao vivo e à cores do nosso mais que gay Glee Club." Jacob se aproveitou do furo para se comover com o fim do relacionamento oriental.

Olhando por todo o corredor, avistou Noah Puckerman e correu para entrevistá-lo.

"Puck, é sério o que dizem sobre você usar as calcinhas quando faz sexo com a Lauren?" Disse ousado e escondido atrás de seu microfone. O rapaz do moicano levantou-se e ameaçou invadir seu espaço pessoal.

"Que tal eu te vestir de lixo depois de jogar numa das latas hoje, esquisito?" Rosnou de dentes trincados e punhos cerrados, fazendo o menino magricela se assustar e se recolher.

"Puck!" Veio uma voz ao fundo do corredor que fez o rapaz, pronto pro ataque, guardar sua fúria ao ouvi-la.

"Baby..." O, então mais calmo, menino disse sorrindo para sua menina que invadiu a gravação.

"O que está acontecendo aqui, posso saber?" Foi a pergunta da gordelícia namorada do marginal e dirigida ao estranho garoto com cabelos espinafrados.

"Er, olá, Lauren, estávamos entrevistando o seu namorado..." O menino assustado tentou dizer, mas a menina mais fofa levantou a mão sinalizando que estava pouco se importando pra suas palavras, ou sua presença.

"Anda logo, Puck! Temos que ir ao sex shop comprar aquelas belezinhas que te disse." Piscou para seu cavalo domado, que engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça, seguindo-a sem pronunciar meio 'a'.

"Bem, isso responde nossa pergunta sobre quem é o homem da relação." Agora já mais cheio de si e confiante novamente, o nerd bradou para a câmera. Continuou seguindo seu caminho pelos corredores até encontrar mais um membro do Glee Club.

"Olá, Artie! Como se sente sendo trocado por um sangue latino?" Perguntou agachado, para ficar do tamanho do rapaz.

"Não sei do que você está falando e não quero responder." Foi a resposta do cadeirante que tentava rolar-se pra longe da inquisição.

"Eu ouvi que a Santana agarrou-a com uma chave de pernas." O esquisito gritou no auge de sua falta de noção e humor negro. O menino da câmera fechou a imagem o suficiente para ver que o pobre rapaz inválido estava chorando enquanto colocava sebo nas rodas de sua cadeira.

"Nossa! Acho que ele ficou sentido." O único com certa noção da dupla disse ao repórter.

"Pegou as lágrimas dele?" O rapaz ignorou o comentário de seu colega que apenas balançou a cabeça. "Ótimo! Esses rumores do Glee Club estão cada vez melhores!" Falou mais para si do que para seus seguidores virtuais. Continuou a saga atrás de mais vítimas do dito coral.

Descendo pelos corredores, parou próximo do banheiro masculino ao ver mais dois membros saírem de lá.

"Olá, Kurt, como está se sentindo depois de achar seu príncipe encantado?" Perguntou ao menino, ignorando seu namorado parado ao seu lado.

"Olá, Jacob, pessoas! Estou me sentindo ótimo, como podem ver. Mas caso queira saber mais, pode perguntar ao meu garoto aqui." Falou agarrando a mão do menino com gomalina no cabelo que sorria ao seu lado.

"Estou sabendo que há mais um casal de lésbicas fora do armário nesse clube de vocês. Me responda uma pergunta, acha que isso é pela playlist do Schuester ou pelo fato de ter que ser gay para entrar pra um grupo de coral?" Perguntou ao rapaz que ficava cada vez mais pálido ao olhar seu rosto e virou-se para seu homem.

"Blaine, o que você disse? A Quinn vai nos matar quando souber disso..." Falou por sua boca imensa, revelando segredos até então desconhecido para o farejador repórter juvenil.

"Quinn? Como em Quinn Fabray? Ora, ora! Mas o que ela tem com essa história?" A cara já pálida do menino propaganda da Marc Jacobs perdeu seu ar e vida, ficando mais branca que um papel. No momento em que seu namorado riu, zombando de sua falta de filtro e orgulhoso de si por não ter revelado o segredo de estado em questão.

"Não sei do que você está falando, Jacob." O pobre soprano tentou se consertar, em vão. Virou-se, agarrando a mão de seu sorridente rapaz e marchou para fora do alcance das perguntas indecentes do menino Adams.

"Volte aqui! Ainda não respondeu quem é a passiva da relação!" Gritou a plenos pulmões, mas não teve recompensa alguma. "Droga! Precisamos descobrir o que ele que quis dizer ao citar a Fabray. Vamos logo, precisamos de mais pistas." Falou o experiente e sem noção repórter, correndo como um morcego fugindo do inferno.

Parou ao esbarrar em alguém. E esse alguém fez questão de passar um sermão sobre correrias em corredores.

"Mercedes, como está se sentindo depois de ser abandonada pelo loiro sunny-Sammy?" Perguntou depois de cambalear e retomar seu fôlego. Não vendo graça em sua piada ou em sua cara pra lá de bizarra, a diva invadiu seu espaço colocando a mão em suas cadeiras e apontando-lhe um dedo acusador.

"Primeiro que isso não é da sua conta, jewfro. E segundo, estamos muito bem, namoramos à distância, ele apenas saiu do Mckinley." Vendo que sua falta de tato não surtiu efeito na Black diva, puxou outra pergunta de sua cartola.

"E o que pode me dizer da, agora fora do armário, Quinn Fabray?" Lançou sua isca, mas não recebeu uma resposta positiva.

"Oh, não até o inferno, perdedor! Você não querer mexer com a minha branquela preferida." Disse segurando o colarinho de sua camisa horrorosa e empurrando-o em cima de seu esquisito colega que era manuseado pela câmera. Os dois se enroscaram numa cama de gato e a arma destruidora de reputações pulou da mão inábil do rapaz, ameaçando estraçalhar-se no chão. Foi pega a tempo pelo menino que correu junto com o entrevistador para esconder-se da fúria de Whitney Houston, que gritou. "Se eu souber que você está ameaçando minha irmã branca, eu quebro seu nariz, cabelo de arame!" Os meninos escondidos só respiraram aliviados quando ouviram os passos nada leves da diva a levarem para longe.

"Droga! Perdemos essa matéria!" Falou o menino com cabelo de medusa.

"Matéria? Caramba, Jacob! Eu quase perdi minha câmera! Vamos abandonar essa missão agora, não posso nem pensar nisso." O nerd, que provavelmente jogava RPG, abraçou seu brinquedo como se o aparelho fosse criar vida.

"Ora, Josh, essa não é uma opção! Você ouviu o mesmo que eu! Quinn Fabray, ex-mãe, ex-presidente do clube do celibato, ex-rainha virgem e ex-heterossexual saiu feliz e sorridente do seu armário. Essa é a matéria do século." O outro menino, também esquisito, rolou os olhos para seu colega.

"Duh! Se ela tivesse saído do armário, nós saberíamos a essa hora, né?" Falou o garoto como se essa fosse uma das verdades absolutas.

"Mas ela pode estar funda no armário também. Pelo modo que o Kurt falou... É isso! Vamos tirá-la do armário antes que ela se perca lá dentro. Provavelmente vamos acabar puxando mais alguém com ela... Duas por uma!" Falou empolgadíssimo. "A não ser que..."

"A não ser que...?" Seu colega tentou persuadi-lo a falar. Olhando em seus óculos fundo de garrafa, o menino com sua única amiga em mãos, que talvez nem nutrisse sentimento algum por ele porque não era uma pessoa, se assustou ao ver um brilho estranho nas lentes com reflexo de seu comparsa.

"A não ser que ela esteja fazendo sacanagem com as outras duas ex-cheerios, Brittany e Lopez, que já saíram do armário." Ouvindo o nome da latina, o garoto da câmera agarrou-a e pareceu rezar e fazer uma prece para ser sugado dali, ou para que alguma noção entrasse pelo cabelo impermeável de seu colega e se infiltrasse em seu cérebro, com sua testa encostada no aparelho e seus olhos fechados. O cavalo de fogo ignorou o medo de seu subalterno e se ergueu, cheio de si e com sua confiança restaurada, pronto para reiniciar seus questionários.

Correndo pela sua vida que se resumia a vida alheia, o bizarro menino motivou seu conhecido a religar sua namorada e seguiram como cães farejadores por toda a escola, até que ouviram uma conversa baixa perto dos armários. Com seus cabelos cor de água de salsicha e seu microfone em punho, o sem o que fazer aproximou-se dos sons.

"Claro que sim, Britt-Britt!" Foi a resposta baixa da latina que, apaixonada, não percebeu a companhia fuxiqueira.

"Olá, Lopez, Brittany! Como estão se sentindo como um casal, agora fora do armário." Perguntou depois de lembrar-se que sim, ele tinha um plano de saúde.

"O que você quer, imbecil?" A morena lançou sua delicadeza aos leões e virou-se como uma pro franzino menino agarrado no microfone.

"L-lembre-se que vocês estão sendo filmadas, Lopez, você não vai querer me agredir..." Disse apelando a todos os deuses para que perdoassem seus pecados e quase se ajoelhando para pedir cobertura espiritual e física da fúria latina.

"E eu poderia simplesmente destruir esse lixo e a mão do seu colega, além de fazê-lo engolir esse microfone." Soltou desinteressada e virou-se para sua menina, que sorria doce pra ela.

"Isso não é necessário, nós estamos aqui para saber de Quinn Fabray..." Falou o rapaz tão magro quanto o aparelho que apertava em suas mãos. A entrevistada cruzou os braços, se encostou no armário e deu um sorrisinho pra lá de torto.

"Saber o que sobre ela?" Perguntou num tom que sugeriria que ela estaria disposta a leiloar sua família e sua alma só pelo prazer de brincar com os sentimentos do quatro olhos em sua frente.

"Bem, nós sabemos que ela saiu do armá..." O erro do pobre menino, além do óbvio que era o de ter nascido, foi ter fingido confiança e intimidade com a outra que não perdoou e cortou seu discurso.

"Escuta aqui, arbusto humano, se você se aproximar da Q., eu vou incinerar esse seu tufo e você vai queimar como o palito de fósforo que é, ouviu bem?" A menina, não mais sorridente, disse com um dedo no peito de pombo do jornalista, que balançava a cabeça com velocidade, concordando com qualquer coisa que ela poderia dizer. "Assim está melhor, agora suma!" Empurrou o menino que rodopiou e fugiu pra onde seu nariz apontava.

"Não machuque a Quinn, Jacob, ela não merece." Isso foi a loira gritando para a poeira deixada pelo par de jornalistas fugitivos.

O par se escondeu em uma sala para traçar um plano mirabolante com a nobre finalidade de libertar Quinn Fabray de seu cativeiro. Faltavam apenas três pessoas que não conseguiram achar para suas entrevistas, a dita loira, Finn e a diva Rachel Berry.

"Ora, precisamos achá-los para esclarecer essas questões." Disse o fofoqueiro, agora sem medo. Seu amigo o ignorava e parecia conversar com sua câmera. "Droga, onde eles estariam?" Falou para si e olhou para o cãozinho amedrontado ao seu lado. "Me ajuda, Josh! Onde elas estariam?" O pobre diabo apenas balançava a cabeça, sem dizer sim ou não, mas parecendo estar possuído por forças do além. Ou só pelo medo mesmo. Vendo que teria de bolar seu plano sozinho, o audacioso menino gritou. "Mas é claro! Eles devem estar na sala do coral cantando algo gay com o Schuester. Pelo menos a Rachel e o Finn devem estar por lá..." Colocou um dedo no queixo num sinal de estar pensando. "Vamos, Josh! Agora iremos a nossa última parada, o próprio Glee Club!"

O garoto ameaçou abrir a boca para açoitá-lo, barganhar sua mãe ou sua coleção de dungeons & dragons para ver se escapava dessa tortura. Em vão, obviamente. Seu colega o ignorou enquanto andava com seus cabelos vermelho crepom que não balançavam no vento.

...

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo, Rach! Isso é baixo demais!" Finn Hudson gritava atrás das cortinas do auditório. "O que foi, eu não fui o suficiente pra você?" Continuou com lágrimas, leiloando a nula dignidade que tinha. A diva citada aproximou-se dele, que se afastou, colando seu corpo na parede. "Não chega perto de mim!" Foi o que gritou antes de seguir o torto rumo de seus pés que marcavam 10 pras 2h. Virou-se e finalizou com um "Eu espero que você tenha certeza disso, porque eu não vou mais voltar pra você, nunca mais!" Gritou e virou-se, esbarrando em um cabideiro inocente que foi ao chão.

"Tudo bem, Rach?" Uma voz a fez virar-se sorrindo. Limpando o rosto, assentiu com a cabeça. Mas sua companhia não parecia convencida de suas ações, então puxou um "Se você estiver arrependida e não quiser mais fazer isso, ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás e..." Seu discurso altruísta de coração partido foi interrompido por um beijo de tirar o fôlego proporcionado pela diva.

"Eu nunca estive tão certa em toda a minha vida, meu amor." Disse depois de abandonar os lábios sorridentes em sua frente. Sugou o ar em uma respiração, se preparando para explicar a origem do universo, ou só seus sentimentos. "Eu só queria que você entendesse que ele era um bom amigo, meu primeiro amigo em toda essa escola. E eu não queria magoá-lo desse modo, esperava poder contar com sua amizade. Não só para mim, mas pra gente, como um casal. Isso pode ser difícil pra ele, mas em nenhum momento eu o vi colocando-se em nossos lugares. Isso só me dói um pouco." Concluiu abaixando a cabeça e respirando fundo.

"Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei..." Foi a resposta ouvida, com braços enlaçando a diva e uma mão acariciando seus cabelos. A morena suspirou contente e subiu seus olhos para observar sua companhia.

"E você, tem certeza disso?" Perguntou baixo e com receio, sendo brindada com um sorriso branco e sincero.

"Sim, eu tenho toda certeza do mundo." Sorrisos foram trocados e um beijo lento fechou esse diálogo. Bem a tempo de ser ouvido pelos autofalantes.

"Estudantes do Mckinley, nossa apresentação do Glee Club será em dois minutos no auditório. Aproveito e peço para pararem de molhar os papéis higiênicos e jogá-los nos carros dos professores e nos vidros da minha sala. Não temos mais verba para comprar mais rolos e ainda não pude contratar um zelador. Estamos só no primeiro dia de volta do semestre, comportem-se e não colem chicletes nas cadeiras, ou irão todos pra detenção." O diretor comentou e o casal trocou um sorriso, finalizando suas preparações para apresentação.

"Pronta?"

"E quando é que Rachel Berry não está pronta?" A mais baixa respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Não sei, mas sei que eu a amo por isso." Foi uma resposta leve e sorridente que fez a diva saltar no pescoço de seu par como uma vampira.

"Eu também te amo tanto... Tanto que acho que nenhuma canção já escrita no mundo poderia chegar perto de descrever esse sentimento." A pequena diva disse romântica e recebeu um beijo na testa.

"Eu acho que sei como se sente... Talvez eu me sinta do mesmo modo."

"Talvez?" A discípula de Barbra esbugalhou os olhos surpresa com a falta de sensibilidade que recebeu em troca de seu coração.

"Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, Rach. Você sabe que eu não faria isso por mais ninguém no mundo. Justamente pelo fato de eu nunca ter gostando tanto de alguém como gosto de você." O discurso fez a capitã do coral recuperar o ar e a cor das faces, até levar uma mão ao coração, fingindo um drama mexicano.

"É melhor mesmo." Falou desinteressada.

"É melhor porque é a verdade." O par trocou mais um sorriso. "Agora vamos, ou perderemos nosso show." Beijaram-se rapidamente e caminharam de mãos dadas até aproximarem-se das cortinas.

"Quebre uma perna." Foi o desejo sádico da falante menina ao amor de sua vida.

...

"Ouviu isso, Josh? Vamos correr para o auditório, precisamos de bons lugares para podermos entrevistar os três últimos integrantes assim que terminarem com seus showtunes." Saiu da boca sem filtro do menino cujo cabelo não conhece pentes. Seu colega mudo resolveu seguir porque ele, no fundo, gostava do coral homossexual da escola. E fundo também estava jogado seu cd onde Madonna se confessava numa pista de dança, tão fundo quanto ele no seu guardarroupa.

Seguiram e se sentaram, o fuxiqueiro mandou seu amigo ligar a câmera e gravar apresentação que se seguiria. Qual não foi a surpresa do cotonete humano ao ver sua vítima e futura entrevistada Quinn Fabray subir ao palco sozinha, motivando a banda a abrir a melodia de sua música. O garoto sorriu consigo e resolveu prestar atenção no que sairia dali.

"Eu estou aqui, em nome do Glee Club, mas em meu nome também e pra falar dos meus sentimentos." A loira parecia nervosa e a ponto de ter uma convulsão enquanto via a escola observá-la com expressões confusas. "Eu sei que a maioria de vocês me conhece pelo meu tempo nas cheerios, mas estou aqui por um outro grupo que me ganhou. E pra cantar pra uma pessoa em especial." Disse respirando fundíssimo e diminuindo a porcentagem de oxigênio no ambiente. "Dito isso, espero que gostem." A banda abriu a canção.

"_He, he ain't real,_

_H__e ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_H__e is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, he's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?"_

A ex-cheerio mostrou seu talento e serviço suingando ao som da música e mudando todos os pronomes para deixar a canção do modo que queria. Ou seja, gay.

"_Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of you,_

_And, girl__, he's bringing you down,_

_H__e made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it he ain't got your love anymore"_

Quinn seguiu cantando enquanto a banda mudava as batidas como num ponto de macumba. Até que os outros integrantes do coral entram para cantar e se balançar ao fundo. Todos menos a diva Berry. E Finn Hudson não expressava a menor vontade de estar ali, o que a gente pode entender, né?

"_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,"_

Mercedes fechou alcançando uma nota particularmente alta e todos sorriram uns para os outros, até Santana. É, o Finn continuou com sua cara de pena.

"_He is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and he ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumours?"_

A menina seguiu cantando, cada vez mais relaxada em seu papel, interagindo com quase todos os integrantes do clube (eu realmente preciso repetir que o co-capitão preferiria estar debaixo da terra a expor sua vergonha ali?).

"_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, girl__, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving him for,"_

O coral desceu pelo auditório, fazendo um belo papel em interatuar com a platéia. Gritavam para todos, repetindo o refrão.

"_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,"_

Finn que ainda se encontrava estático, disfarçado de poste ao lado da solista foi brindado com seu corpo de parar o trânsito que ela usou para rodeá-lo, enquanto cantava para o rapaz, já prestes a matar um.

"_All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't that mean I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,"_

O ultimo verso da estrofe foi um presente da loira que fuzilava o capacete vermelho fogo do repórter que passou seu dia tentando levá-la para a luz. Isso tudo enquanto Finn (que resolveu cair em si e ir para o outro lado do palco, longe da sua ex que acabara de roubar sua namorada) murmurava mudamente no microfone e o resto dos amigos fazia um show particular cirandando entre as cadeiras do auditório.

"_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,"_

Ao terminar o coral, muito a contragosto de Finn Hudson, a diva Rachel Berry resolveu fazer sua entrada glamorosa e cantar na cara perdedora de seu ex, que não se dignou a colaborar com o coral e apenas expunha sua cara de prisão de ventre e desgosto ali.

"_But rumour has it she's the one I'm leaving you for."_

A diva do showtunes fechou a apresentação também mudando os pronomes e beijando sua mulher loira na frente de todos e ensinando a seu ex como se beija de verdade e se arrebata uma platéia. Talvez os gritos tenham sido encomendados pelos rapazes cheios de espinha e hormônios, mas aplausos os seguiam de todo modo.

"Filmou isso?" O depravado repórter perguntou ao seu parceiro de crime que foi alisar o amor de sua vida, pedindo aos céus que ela tenha gravado aquele show. Bem, o pobre não teve sorte, sua esposa pediu divórcio, ou só estava sem fita mesmo para seguir com o show de horrores dos dois meninos bizarros. "O que foi?" A criança que, de tão feia, parecia ter sido feita em laboratório perguntou prevendo o pior, com sua boca fofoqueira aberta.

"N-não filmou, Jacob..." O pobre coitado estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não é possível!" O bem articulado repórter interveio. "Essa droga de máquina não presta pra nada! Nós acabamos de perder o maior furo de toda a história do Mckinley!" Ignorando os sentimentos de seu amigo, o judiado judeu se levantou lançando o amor de seu amigo no chão. O pobre nerd chorou, sabendo que não iria mais amar ninguém na vida, não como amava sua companheira e se ajoelhou gritando, numa dor quase física.

...

"Viu, não demos tempo de deixar as fofocas serem criadas e espalhadas." Disse a morena diva para sua namorada, agarrada em sua cintura e ignorando o farol de milha que estava quase a explodir, praguejando logo atrás.

"Você é a melhor, Rachel Berry!" A loira falou, mais gay e fora do armário que um casamento entre Elton John e Ellen DeGeneres. Deu um beijo invejável e de tirar o fôlego em sua namorada, pegou sua mão e enlaçou seus dedos, recebendo um sorriso de sua garota. E saíram juntas de Nárnia, quer dizer, do auditório.


End file.
